A Legendary Friendship
by Slytherwinna
Summary: Arthur has recently turned twelve, and is allowed on his first patrol to the border near Cenred's kingdom. When bandits attack and Arthur gets separated from his knights he is saved by a young boy- with magic. Questioning everything he's been taught, a friendship arises between the two- but will Arthur be torn apart when split between his father and Merlin?


Prologue: A New Friend

"Sir Roualt! Check the left! Sir Vincent! You take the right!" the patrol leader shouted. Arthur watched the woods with rapt attention, searching for signs of danger. He'd recently turned twelve, and this was his first patrol without his father, all the way out near Cenred's border. He was determined it would go well. 

"Prince Arthur! Anything to report?" the leader asked. Arthur wished he could lead the patrol himself, but his father still thought him too young. Perhaps another day.

"Nothing over on this side, sir!" he called out. Sir Colin nodded.

"Thank you, sire. You've done well." he smiled at his young prince. Arthur flushed with pleasure at the compliment.

"Sir Colin!" a voice called from the left, "Over here, there's signs of activity! We suspect bandits!"

Arthur's head jerked that way. _Bandits? On his first patrol? They wouldn't dare attack knights of Camelot, right?_ Sir Colin rushed over, and Arthur wondered if he was supposed to follow. Nothing happened for a moment as the knights inspected the area. A twig snapped to his right, and Arthur drew his sword, glancing around and seeing nothing. The air around him seemed to still with an unknown calm, and yet his skin tingled in apprehension.

The startled cry of a knight pierced the silence, and then it was chaos. Dirt-faced bandits flooded the area, outnumbering the knights almost three to one. A painful scream to his left was cut off suddenly, and Arthur shuddered, swallowing the bile rising in his throat.

He slashed at a bandit to his right, and blocked a sword on his left. He sliced at another head on. Ducking and dodging, he held his own for a while, but more bandits were rushing in and surrounding Arthur, who was panting and sweating from exhaustion. The knights were out of his view; all he could see were the bandits. Some were nearly two heads taller than him! They circled and eventually stilled around him, as if waiting for something.

One of them stepped up close to Arthur, who raised his sword warily. "Lookie wot we've got 'ere," the greasy voice cooed at Arthur. "They says you was the prince, isn' that right? Bet you'll fetch a mighty fine ransom, 'ey boys?" The man grinned, and the bandits around him cheered. Arthur stared ahead stubbornly, giving away nothing.

"You are mistaken," he said, hoping his voice didn't crack. "I'm simply a knight-in-training. I'm worth nothing."

The bandit cackled. "Oh don't lie to us now, pretty boy! We 'eard that knight! You's certainly the little princey. How much do you think daddy will pay to keep your skin intact?" He crept closer, his sword moving dangerously close to Arthur's neck. "A hundred coins? Two hundred?" He leaned in more, and Arthur crinkled his nose at the foul stench of the man. "Maybe even... _a thousand coins?_" The bandit's rotten breath blew straight onto Arthur's face, causing him to back up a step in disgust.

"He'll kill you." Arthur stated bravely, forcing down the fear that was creeping upon him. His hair stood straight on end and he had to try not to flinch away from the slimy bandit. If he attacked him, would the others kill him? _Where were the knights?_ With a sudden jolt of dread, Arthur realized the forest had gone chillingly quiet.

"HA! 'E can try. We'll be long gone by then. Tie 'im up, men." The bandit grinned, and a couple teeth were missing. Arthur's stomach plummeted. He was being kidnapped! By smelly bandits! _How could this have happened? __  
_  
He felt hands on him, and they wrenched his arms behind his back and took his sword. "You'll never get away with this!" He yelled, before a gag was pulled over his mouth, causing him to splutter and choke. The bandits laughed louder, and one of them smacked him behind the head.

"We'll get our money, don't you worry about us, princey. I'd watch out for yerself if I were you." Arthur glared at the man darkly. A shadow in the trees behind him caught his eye. Another snapping noise. _Was someone in a tree?__  
_  
"Oi, wot's going-" Arthur jolted back in surprise as a branch landed on the bandit, knocking him out. Cries rang out, as others somehow flew into trees or were knocked out by more branches. Arthur looked around, totally bewildered, as soon he was the only one still standing.

_"Wmpht?"_ He exclaimed, forgetting his gag. He glanced up at the tree where he first heard the noise, and made eye contact with a young boy. The boy was pale and scrawny, with mussed up black hair and prominent cheekbones. In fact, he looked as if he could use a few good meals, but his blue eyes were bright and shining. The boy jumped down, grinning, as he walked toward Arthur. Arthur stepped back, his eyes widening. This boy had just used magic! Magic was _evil!_ He was going to kill him! He tried to run, but tripped over the unconscious body of a bandit.

"Woah, woah, hold on!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm just gonna untie ya, hold on!" Arthur tensed as the boy inched closer, pulling at the rope. A minute passed, and the boy grunted in frustration. Arthur almost snorted_. Can't even untie a knot, how pathetic!__  
_  
And then the boy's hands were gone, and there was silence, until a minute later, Arthur felt the ropes slide off. He jumped, ripping off his gag and turned to face the boy, wide eyed and shaking.

"Y-you have magic!" he exclaimed, stepping back.

"I thought that was obvious when the bandits all got knocked out?" the boy lifted an eyebrow, as if Arthur were stupid.

"But... magic is evil!" Arthur stated, put off at being thought stupid. The boy's face fell.

"No it's not!" he defended bitterly. "Why would I save your life if I was evil?"

Arthur was stumped. "Because- because you've got a bigger purpose! I bet _you're_ gonna kidnap me for money instead!"

The boy actually laughed in Arthur's face. "I untied you! How stupid are you? What could _I_ do with you? I'm only ten!"

Arthur's face reddened at the insult. "I am not stupid! And anyway, how can you know magic if you're only ten?" he asked.

"I dunno, I was born with it. I've always known magic." The boy shrugged and started walking away. "We'd best leave before these idiots wake up."

Arthur hesitated. "I'm not going anywhere with you! You're a sorcerer!"

"Suit yourself! Good luck getting home!" the boy called out over his shoulder, continuing to walk away. Arthur stood there for another minute, before cursing and chasing after the stupid black haired boy. Said boy grinned cheekily when he caught up.

"My village is just a little ways away. I'm sure my mother won't mind if you stay with us until someone comes to get you. What's your name, by the way?" the boy asked.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Okay," he shrugged again. "But you're Camelot's prince, right? I heard the bandits talking. Why are you all the way over here, in Cenred's kingdom?"

"I was patrolling the border! Obviously it needed it!" Arthur snapped at the boy, who raised an eyebrow.

"We get bandits all the time, it's sad, but you kind of get used to it. I'm Merlin, by the way. You're welcome for saving your life." The boy, Merlin, held out his hand to shake. Arthur ignored it.

"You know magic is illegal, right? I can tell my father, he'll have you executed."

"Your father's not my king, idiot. Magic is looked down upon, but it's not illegal here. Anyway, I _wasn't_ gonna use it, I was just watching, but you looked like you needed help."

"I would've gotten out on my own! I'm not helpless!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked at the disrespect Merlin was giving him. No one called him an idiot! He was a prince!

"Didn't seem like it to me. And look, we're here! Welcome to the great village of Ealdor, your Majesty." Merlin mock- bowed, grinning cheekily.

"Hmph. Doesn't look like much."

"Hey, it's my home! Don't be a prat! The smells this time of year... oh it's absolutely the best!" Merlin smiled, amusement lighting up his eyes.

Arthur was still wary of this strange boy, as he had just taken out a bunch of bandits- _with magic!_ But that stupid grin on his face was infectious, and he couldn't help but let a tiny smile escape his lips. Seeing it, Merlin grinned even wider.

"And here's my home! Smells like supper's ready!" Merlin led Arthur into a small home, where a woman was cooking some sort of stew. Arthur's stomach rumbled, and he flushed, embarrassed. He hadn't eaten since morning.

"Merlin! Where have you been? Will says he hasn't seen you all day! And who's this?" The woman asked sharply, but not unkindly.

"I- er..." Merlin scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Uh... well, I was looking for some mushrooms like you asked, and then there were these knights, and then there were bandits, and then... they were gonna kidnap him! I couldn't let that happen, so I kind of... well... I just had to help him, you know? It was the right thing to do, you always tell me to do the right thing, right? So I did!" Merlin bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, trying to look innocent to his mother.

"_You what?!_ You attacked bandits? How?! Merlin, that's dangerous, you could have been _killed!"_

"No, I made sure to be careful! I hid in a tree, no one saw me! I'm fine, mum, honest! Only this idiot here saw, and he can't say anything, because I saved his life!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, feeling more secure around this strange young sorcerer. "You didn't save my life, they were only going to kidnap me, not kill me. And besides, I told you I would've figured some way out! And _don't call me an idiot!_"

"Well you wouldn't tell me your name, so I had to go with something, _stupid!_"

"Hey! You're the only stupid one here, treating a prince with such disrespect! I could have you executed if I wanted!" Arthur declared pompously.

Merlin's mother paled. "Prince? You're the prince? From Camelot? Uther's son?"

"Yes, I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, and I was here on patrol until we were attacked. I don't know what happened to the other knights, but either way, I need to return home."

Merlin's mother didn't seem to hear him. She turned to her son. "Merlin what have you done?! You used magic in front of Uther's son? In front of _the prince of Camelot?_ What were you _thinking?!_"

Merlin now looked abashed. "I- I dunno! I couldn't let him get kidnapped! Y-you won't _really_ tell your father about me, right?" he pleaded to Arthur.

"I- I..." Arthur paused. What _would_ he do? Sorcery was evil, right? But, Merlin had saved his life, and that was good, right? Was Merlin really evil because he had magic? He glanced at the boy, realizing how young and scrawny he looked. How could a shrimp like that be evil? But did that mean his father was wrong? Maybe... maybe it was different for Merlin. Most people weren't born with magic, they chose to study it. Merlin had no choice, he was born with it, and people weren't born evil, right? Arthur sighed. His head hurt. But he'd eventually come to a conclusion.

"I'll tell my father I escaped when the bandits were sleeping. You took me in when I asked for shelter. No need to know if one of Cenred's subjects was using magic, right? I mean-"

Arthur was suddenly cut off by a crushing hug from Merlin's mother. He froze, shocked by the warmth and love emanating from this complete stranger. Was this what a hug from a real mother felt like?

"Oh, thank you, _thank you,_ sire!" Merlin's mother breathed. "You will be a wonderful king, I know it! Thank you!"

"Er... It's no trouble." Arthur replied awkwardly. Merlin held back a laugh behind his mother, and Arthur glared at him.

"Oh, you must be hungry! Here, eat up!" She released him and went to serve them some stew. "You too Merlin! And tell the prince thank you!"

"What for? I'm the one who saved him!" Merlin exclaimed, but he flinched at his mother's glare. "Ah, alright. Thank you, Arthur." He paused, then said in earnest, "But actually, thanks. You have no idea what it's like to live in fear, that having magic could cause me to be killed. So thank you."

Arthur blinked, shocked. Was Merlin really living in fear every day? He wasn't sure if he entirely trusted him yet, but he didn't see how Merlin could be evil. It just didn't fit.

"You're welcome, I guess. And thank you for your hospitality, miss...?"

"Hunith. And it's the least I could do, sire, honestly." Hunith smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, and finished his stew. The boys laughed and joked at each other's expense all night. Arthur could feel his heart warming the more time he spent with this strange, disrespectful young boy. A boy who didn't care that he was a prince, just that he was Arthur.

Later, Hunith made Merlin let Arthur use his bed, and Merlin took some blankets to the floor, but he didn't look like he minded. That night, Arthur slept well, feeling for the first time as if he had a friend. Funny that it was a potentially evil sorcerer, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The next few days, Arthur hung around Merlin and Merlin's other friend, Will. Since Arthur was the oldest, and a prince, he tried ordering Merlin around. The boy would sometimes listen, sometimes not, but he always had a snarky comment to make about Arthur. The three boys laughed a lot, and Will even got Merlin to play a few pranks on Arthur with magic. Arthur in return made Merlin prank Will. He'd grown used to Merlin's magic, and came to the decision that since Merlin was born with it, and didn't actively study it, that he wasn't evil. _But other sorcerers still were_, he told himself. He still felt guilty, knowing his father would hate Arthur for hanging around a sorcerer, but his father didn't have to know.

Too soon, Arthur's time in Ealdor ended. King Uther, along with some knights, showed up at the village, asking about bandits and Arthur. When he spotted his son, his worried face melted into that of relief. Arthur told his father about the bandits, and how he escaped when they were asleep. He stayed in the village because he knew they were still out there, and he didn't want to get caught again. (And he didn't _entirely _know the way back). He pointed out Hunith, who had taken him in. Uther expressed his gratitude to the woman, even offering her a sum of money, which she refused. He then offered a place for her and her boy in Camelot should they ever visit, instead. And then they were off. Too soon, Arthur was on a horse, riding away from the small village, and the only sorcerer and friend he knew. He glanced behind him, watching it fade away. Until it was gone.

XXX

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! I'm gonna explain a few things here! ****First-**** this is basically a series rewrite, but with Arthur knowing about Merlin's magic the whole time. I've always thought about how that would turn out, and so I finally decided to write it myself. ****Second- ****There will be no slash, I'm sticking with canon. Sorry. (Other than slight AU's and time travel stories, with a few exceptions, I'm mostly a canon stickler...). ****Third-**** Thank you SO MUCH for reading! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I WILL. Okay? I'm very new to this site, though, so I have no idea how anything works haha... and ****Fourth-**** PLEASE REVIEW! Do you like this? Is it any good? I haven't done much creative writing in a LONG time, so I'm a bit rusty, and I have no beta or second opinions (hence why I need reviews!) So tell me what you think, please? Next chapter: The Dragon's Call. Again, thanks for reading! **


End file.
